Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen is a character in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. He was a Nazi sociopathic scientist who developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and loved to torture and kill various victims of his. He has appeared canonically in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon, and Origins. He also appeared in the Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. His player indicator is green. His favorite perk is Double Tap Root Beer. Biography Beware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every Prisoner of War camp under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but beware The Doc. Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. He is also inferred to being the creator of the Hellhounds and original Zombies, and by extension, the culprit behind Dr. Ludwig Maxis' murder. After all of the testing radios are found on Der Riese, the final radio replays the moment when Richtofen locked Dr. Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a teleporter with a Hellhound. His final words before the recording stopped were, "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen also has several remarks in Der Riese that reinforce this image. For instance, whenever he finds a teleporter, he will sometimes remark, "Good, it still works...I mean, ooh, what could this be?" He obviously wants to keep his involvement in the matter a secret from his colleagues, but Tank Dempsey is suspicious, That may be causing Tank to slowly gain his memory. It should be noted that it appears Richtofen has told Nikolai EVERYTHING judging from some of Nikolai's quotes form Kino Der Toten and Ascension. Treyarch has confirmed that Edward, Dr. Maxis' assistant, is Indeed Richtofen and that Richtofen is responsible for the attempted murder of Samantha Maxis and Dr Maxis. In Black Ops, he manipulates the other three to switch bodies with Samantha and control the zombies in Moon, The three try to stop him by launching missiles at the Earth when instructed by Maxis but it fails miserably and instead destroyed the Earth's Ozone layer and sent it to a post apocalypse state, Edward with the zombies in his control wreck mayhem on Earth. In Black ops II, Richtofen contacts survivor, Samuel Stuthlinger and persuades him to convince his group (Misty, Marlton and Russman) to activate three polarization towers in his favor for unknown reasons, while Maxis contacts the survivors to activate them in his favor with an unknown goal in mind. The group activates one in Washington, and regardless of who they activated it for Richtofen teleports the group to Shanghai to activate the second one in his favor while Maxis also contacts them to do so. Afterwards, Russman leads the group to an African Town that is underground to activate the last tower, Maxis once again contacts the four to activate the tower for him while Richtofen contacts Samuel to do the same. Richtofen's fate depends on the three towers whether they were activated for him or not. If the player activates the towers in Maxis' favor he will take control of the zombies and make his way to Agartha to reach Samantha also destroying the Earth and presumably the Green run group Richtofen on the other hand becomes a zombie. If the towers are activated in Richtofen's favor he will overthrow Maxis and kill his consciousness in the Griffin Station computer systems, he also shares his body with Samuel afterwards. Unknown to Maxis and Richtofen, Samantha travelled back in time to 1918 in Northern France where Richtofen is young (Early to Mid 20's) and meets Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski for the first time. Here she tells the four to release her from Agartha, Richtofen, although skeptical, complies and he and the other four free her. Samantha then sends all but Richtofen to the moments after he attempted to murder Maxis and Samantha, Richtofen laughs evilly until he hears a gun click behind him, it's Tank Dempsey from 1918 whom says "This ain't funny, doc!" Nikolai from 1918 comes out and says "Turn around" then comes Takeo from 1918 "Slowly" Richtofen does so and says in a menacing voice "Do you know who I am?!" Tank says they do and that he has to stop what he is doing when Nikolai says that there is a great evil approaching (Zombies are heard, Tank and Nikolai go to the barriers). Takeo guards Richtofen and says "The future hangs by a thread, you must awaken the test subjects." Zombies then break through and Richtofen starts a teleporter to which Tank says "Richtofen! Whatever you're doing... Don't do it!" Nikolai exclaims "You DO NOT want to meet what's on the other side of that door!" Finally with Takeo saying "You cannot comprehend the great evil you could unleash!" Richtofen ignores them and opens the teleporter, his face filled with pride and joy... Then a figure steps out, it's his young version. So prideful Richtofen comes face to face with his younger self and takes off his hat to greet him, The young Richtofen quickly pulls out a gun and shoots the World War II version in the head, killing him instantly and presumably erasing all the future events he committed. Dempsey exclaims "DAMMIT Richtofen! I thought we were done with this!" The Young Richtofen says "What can I say Dempsey? Things change."while checking on the Old Version's corpse. Nikolai responds by saying "Only a fool would dare to change history!". The Young Richtofen says "I am no fool for what I do...I do to secure a better future." Dempsey says "Well lets see if we live to see it." all four charge at the approaching zombies. Trivia *The fourth player to join the match on a map that features Richtofen will always be him, except for on Moon. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. *His name may have been inspired by the German World War I flying ace Baron Manfred von Richtofen, more commonly known as the Red Baron. *He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp Auschwitz-Birkenau also known as the 'Angel of Death'. He also says "Come to Uncle Richtofen!" Josef Mengele was also refered to as "Uncle Mengele." *Doctor Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. Evidence that supports this is that when he gets multiple kills he may scream "Illuminati! I work for thee!". When downed and revived he says "Now the service to the Illuminati can continue." *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them. *Richtofen is incredibly unstable. *He always compliments Nikolai even though they were supposed to be polar opposites, while he looks down upon Tank Dempsey due to him swiftly killing his opponents. *In Kino der Toten, if Richtofen gets his hands on the Thundergun, he may refer to it as the "DG-3" or "WunderThunder". *On Kino der Toten if the player is playing as Richtofen and activates all the easter eggs to play the song '115' by Elena Siegman he may say "I found another rock. Maybe they stole this from Japan". Oddly, Takeo Masaki says the exact same thing. This could be because the Germans and Japanese were allies and shared technologies during World War II, or, more likely, the dialouge was mixed up. *If your point counter is green, you're playing as Richtofen. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen's point color is yellow. *The cowboy from Double Tap Root Beer doesn't amuse Richtofen, though he may still like the drink. You can hear him say this in Der Riese. *There is a book on a bookshelf in Nuketown (multiplayer) with his name on in. *His favorite perk is Double Tap Root Beer. *He invented the QED *He invented the Monkey Bomb *He has the same FPS model as Jason Hudson in the Black Ops mission Rebirth. *He appears in ending cutscene of the Shadows of Evil Easter egg. Gallery ric 1.png ric 2.jpg ric 5.jpg 150px-RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen with Ray Gun 185px-Edward.jpg|Edward with the Ray Gun 185px-JGb215_3rd.png|Edward with the Shrink Ray 185px-Portrait_Mad.jpg|Richtofen's Portrait 185px-Richtofen1.jpg|Richtofen's Character Model 185px-Richtofen_First_Person.jpg|All i have left is my knife.... 185px-Richtofen_Moon.jpg|Richtofen on Moon 150px-RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen with a Ray Gun 185px-JGb215_3rd.png|Richtofen with the Shrink ray 185px-Monkey_bomb_cymbal_monkey.jpg|One of Edward's twisted creations, the Monkey Bomb! 185px-Edward.jpg|Edward Richtofen Category:Treyarch Characters Category:Canon Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Characters Category:Treyarch Category:Aufgegebenes Hotel Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Zombie Verrückt Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Endgame Category:Group 935 Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum Category:Highway of the Dead Category:Prison of Hell Category:Beyond Death Category:Verdammt der Toten